This invention relates to a receptacle for holding small elongated objects, such as dental burrs.
Dental burrs are short, small diameter members which come in assorted lengths and configurations. For example, dental burrs may range in length from about 0.625 inch to about 1.062 inch and may have a diameter of about 0.093 inch or about 0.062 inch.
In the course of his work, a dentist commonly has need for various sizes and configurations of dental burrs, and so it is desirable to have these small members, which are difficult to manually manipulate, held for convenient grasping. It is also desirable to have a place to store used dental burrs where they will not get lost and contaminate the unused sterile dental burrs.
Perhaps the most important need is to provide for the cleaning and sterilization of used dental burrs so they can be reused. This process can be facilitated by the batch handling, cleaning and sterilization of an assortment of dental burrs.